!C H I L L!
!C H I L L! is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 21 (Loveable Movie Star), and 24,652nd on the US Highscores. About !C H I L L! became known through and is best known for the immense support she shows to others, usually only the people who support her back. She has also gained some recognition from winning a gift from one of Mybeau's giveaway artbooks. A large amount of her fame comes from her looks and autos, but she has also gained some fame through loves on her artbooks, photos, status updates, and views on movies she's starred in. Additionally, she often goes on Fame Booster and once went from level 17 to level 19 in one day while on it. When she's online, !C H I L L! messages her friends, visits chatrooms, makes artbooks, and is very active in group chats. Sometimes, if she's very bored, she'll go to the photos and will "roast" them in the comments. When !C H I L L! makes movies, she tries to make them humorous. She currently only has one movie, but is working on another one, called "Surviving a Murder," which should be out by early February. Her artbooks are usually to give her friends and fans a chance to show their support, such as "One Like = One Fan" and "Rate Me". These usually get 15-50 loves, her most loved having 94 loves, steadily gaining more. Usual Appearance and Style !C H I L L! has pale green "Pretty Perfect" eyes, a freckled nose, a tan skin tone, light rouge "Prefect Pout" lips, and light red eyeshadow. Currently, due to the new MSP App update, she is switching between many of her makeup looks. However, the one that she wears most often is the one shown in the infobox. Her style is almost always casual. Her outfits don't usually use matching colors or a color scheme; she can be seen wearing a variety of different colors. Her signature items are extra eyelashes, winter cheeks, extra freckles (can be on her face or on her chest), and a nose piercing. Her looks almost always use a headpiece of some kind, generally a cap or a flower crown, and get an average of 10 loves. However, she isn't making many looks recently. Trivia *She has around 102,000 SC. *She is becoming a speedpainter and currently taking requests. :-) *She has another account that's level 20 with around 250 diamonds, and 50,000 coins, but she doesn't use it anymore and doesn't know what to do with it. *She can be found on Wikia under the username Da Kat Queen. *She can chat with up to five people at once when online. *The only high leveled moviestars she constantly supports are Tiffany1217, Kittymomo36, and mybeau. She supports a few others, though not as often. *Her twitter account is @Aesthetic_Icon. *Her wishbone account is Queen.Savaaage with over 200 followers *She went on boost on 12/11/17 and went from level 19 to halfway to level 21. *Her account got compromised three times. Category:Celeb Category:Jury